


okay, you're okay

by guide_to_the_galaxy



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Gen, Protective Siblings, Relationship Study, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guide_to_the_galaxy/pseuds/guide_to_the_galaxy
Summary: Raph is many, many things. A kid is still one of them, scared belongs there too, and incredible- he's very much incredible.Or: a character study on Raph, Donnie and their dynamic.





	okay, you're okay

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because my fic is mostly about Mikey but Raph does so much for his family along with his Pops both in my au and in Rise in and if itself. And I just love his and Donnie's dynamic!

When Donnie falls, Raph isn't all that sure what to do. He's new at this and still, in some ways, a kid, and it...he's  _ scared.  _ He has no time for it, though. Barely enough time to cry about it (he steals away a few hours at April's and brushes himself off after). 

Donnie's still here. He has a life ahead and he's got  _ them.  _ So what's Raph tripping for?

He gets to hold Donnie many, many nights later and tell him  _ it's okay.  _ They've got this. And Donnie always doubts, even a little; it shows in the way he looks at Raph and his nose scrunches, thick brows rutting because he can't help but be just a bit uncertain.

Maybe he's got a right to that, knowing probably more than Raph in this and having updated himself on everything he  _ didn't  _ know in one sleepless night, Leo beside him as they shared the laptop and psyched themselves out.

But even if he's got the right to, Raph figures this is just one small thing he can afford to take from his brother. 

So he tells him, "Screw the books, an' all the information. You're gonna be okay." 

He feels accomplished, not by much, but enough, when Donnie  _ breathes,  _ and says, "Okay...yeah, yeah, okay." 

_ Okay  _ is such a good word. It seems solid and certain and promising and not very forced, honest. If they can't be perfect- because, Raph thinks, no one really ever can- they can all be okay. 

So Raph watches his brothers sleep, and adjusts their covers, and drags himself to their family laptop in the kitchen, one single light on,  _ and _ does his homework  _ and _ his research- till he's sure everything's quiet, till he's sure he can close his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> you'll probably see more of these little character study drabbles and if u have any requests hmu!


End file.
